Until They Don't Love You
by livinaintkilledmeyet
Summary: What happens to Sharon and Andy's growing relationship when she makes a mistake that throws them both off course?
1. Chapter 1

Sharon hesitated for a moment when she saw the name that flashed across her cell phone. She felt guilty for her reaction but she wasn't sure if she was ready for where this conversation could go. Shaking her head, she raised her cell to her ear just after the third ring.

"Hello, Nicole."

"Hi, Sharon. I hope this isn't a bad time?" The voice on the other end was soft, a tad hesitant. Something that Sharon couldn't fault her for, considering where things were with herself and the young woman's father.

"No, of course not. How are things with you? How are the boys?"

"They're good. They miss you!" Nicole paused for a moment, wondering if she should continue with her train of thought. "Honestly, we all miss you. That's why I'm calling. I uh, I was wondering if you might want to join me for lunch this afternoon?"

"Nicole, is there something wrong?"

"No!" Her quick response wasn't any more believable to her own ears than she imagined it would be to the other woman. "Nothing's wrong. I... I'm worried about my dad. He seems really depressed lately and he won't open up about it."

"I..."

Nicole sighed, cutting the other woman off before she could say anything else. "I know the two of you had that big falling out. I know the reason for it. Well, at least as much as dad would share with me. But Sharon, you know my dad better than most people. Sometimes I think you know him better than he knows himself."

Sharon leaned back in her seat and released a sigh of her own. Things had changed a lot in the past few months. First there was their fight and then the series of events that brought them to where they currently found themselves. She didn't honestly think he hated her, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was far from his favorite person. Yet here she was with his daughter reaching out to her because she was desperate to help a man that meant a lot to them both. Maybe she owed him this much. "I can get out of the office in an hour if that works for you?"

"That would be perfect! I know this probably isn't at the top of the list of things you would like to do today. But I really appreciate it."

"It really isn't a problem. I'll see you soon, Nicole."

"Of course, bye."

Placing her cell phone down on her desk, Sharon allowed her gaze to go to the desk positioned outside of her office. The desk that once belonged to Andy but had since been replaced with Detective Sykes. Amy met her captain's gaze and offered her a small smile. She knew how hard the past few months had been on her. Even though the team didn't know the exact reason for the distance that now existed between Sharon and Andy, they were aware of how much things had changed. For awhile they believed that Lieutenant Flynn was going to ask to be sent back to Robbery/Homicide but he seemed determined to stay where he was. Whether or not that was for the best however, was still up for debate.

Nicole took a sip of her coffee as she waited for her lunch companion to arrive. She knew her father would be angry with her if he found out that she had called Sharon, but that was something she could deal with. What she couldn't deal with was the way her father was closing up on himself. If this was considered resorting to desperate measures, then so be it. The sound of heels approaching drew her from her thoughts. She stood as Sharon got closer and didn't hesitate to wrap the other woman up in a hug. She had meant it when she said that Sharon was missed. Pulling back she indicated to the seat opposite of where she had been sitting. "I wasn't sure how much caffeine you're allowing yourself these days so I ordered you a water with lemon. I hope that's okay?"

"It is, thank you." Sharon offered her a soft smile as she took a seat. She took a sip of water before glancing over and meeting Nicole's gaze. "Where did you want to start? I have a feeling you have some questions about what happened?"

"I do. But I'm not sure if it is my place? I should probably admit that I have talked some to Emily. She filled in some of the blanks for me but I think we're both still a little confused. We both thought you and my dad were getting close. Closer than friends, really."

The news that her daughter and Nicole had kept in contact wasn't something she had been aware of but it wasn't exactly surprising. Apparently the few times Emily had helped Nicole out with ballet related questions led to a friendship of sorts between the two of them. "You aren't wrong, Nicole. Your father and I... we were growing closer. It was something that we both wanted, I assure you."

"Then what happened? One week you were coming with him to family dinners and then..." Nicole trailed off as she tried to calm herself down. She had invited Sharon to lunch because she needed her help, yet now she felt like she was attacking the other woman. It wasn't fair.

"And then you find out I am carrying another man's child. I know that was quite the surprise for you. It was a surprise for me, too." Sharon smiled sadly, her hand coming to rest on the swell of her stomach. The 'final straw' that had broken things between her and Andy. "I never expected to be having another child at this stage in my life. Let alone a child with my ex husband as the father. The night that the baby was conceived I was in a bad place. Andy and I had a big blow up..."

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but Sharon shook her head. "I am not going to blame your father for what happened. Yes, the fight did happen because I felt as though he was overstepping things at work. He went after a suspect that only minutes before had a gun aimed at my head. We were both emotional but I couldn't let him think it was all right to go after someone just because he felt the need to protect me. We were friends, yes. But we also needed to remain professional. So we fought and things were said that looking back I realize neither one of us honestly meant. But that's what happens when you let your emotions take control of things. When I left Andy's place, I went home and found Jack at my door. I'll spare you the details. Just know that in a moment of weakness I allowed myself to take comfort from someone who was offering it. I let myself fall back into old habits and now here I am. You would think a woman my age would know better, but apparently not."

Reaching across the table, Nicole placed her hand over one of Sharon's. She could tell the woman still felt a sense of unease over what had happened. "Is that why you and Dad are fighting? You're back with your ex?"

"Oh sweetheart, no. That night with Jack was a mistake and while he knows about the baby, that is not going to be something that brings him into my life in any way other than being the father of my children. But Andy was hurt by my actions and I deeply regret that. In his eyes I threw away things between he and I before they could even start. If that's not bad enough, I did it with the one person he had heard me complain about time and time again. That was never my intention but I can see why he feels the way he does."

"Dad said that he doesn't feel like he can trust you anymore." The look of hurt that flashed across Sharon's face instantly had her regretting her words. She gave her hand a gentle squeeze before continuing. "But I think it's more of him being afraid to put his heart out there. I don't think he realized how much you meant to him before this all happened."

"I don't think I realized how much he meant to me either. That's something I will have to learn to live with." Sharon lifted her glass to her mouth once more. She wasn't thirsty, she just needed something to do in an effort to distract herself from where her emotions wanted to take her.

"I just... I spent so much time with you two and I can't believe that this is it. My dad is one of the most stubborn people in the world and no offense, but Emily says the same about you. I can't picture the two of you giving up before you ever tried."

Sharon opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sound of her cell going off. "One second," she turned slightly in her seat and lifted her phone to her ear. "Yes, Lieutenant Provenza?"

"Captain, I need you to get to Cedars right away." Came the gruff reply.

Sharon's face paled instantly at his words. "Is... is it Rusty? Did something happen to him?"

"No, Rusty is fine. Capt... Sharon, it's Flynn. He's been shot."


	2. Chapter 2

Lieutenant Provenza looked up as two more people entered the hospital waiting room. He had been expecting the Captain to arrive but he wasn't expecting to see Nicole Flynn by her side. After all, he had listened to his partner's strict orders that no one call Nicole until he was settled in a room. Louie wasn't sure that he agreed with that plan, but he respected his friend enough to listen. Especially if it gave him peace of mind.

Nicole reached the older man first, although Sharon wasn't very far behind. She took a moment to catch her breath before she spoke. "Louie. What happened? How's my dad?"

"Your dad is as stubborn as they come and will be just fine. I'm waiting for the doctor to come out, though."

"How did this happen? I thought Julio and Andy were out looking for a witness?"

"They were. But dispatch sent a call our way because someone had called in and said that their neighbor was out on the front lawn arguing with someone. Yeah, I know that's normally not something we'd be bothered with, but the neighbor in question was Lucas Boyle."

Sharon's expression fell. Lucas Boyle was someone that they were trying to nail for two counts of murder. He was also being represented by her ex-husband which was a big headache for everyone involved.

Louie noticed his captain starting to connect some of the dots and continued. "Like you said, Flynn and Julio were in the neighborhood so they were the closest to the scene. Julio told us that Lucas was seen waving a gun and arguing with his _asshole lawyer_ when they arrived. Flynn tried to talk him down but nothing was getting through to him. I think he finally realized we were closing in on him and he wasn't going to go down with a fight. The thing is, Captain, that he wasn't aiming his gun at Flynn. He was aiming his gun at the lawyer and Flynn got in the way. He took a bullet for that man. Who, I might add, complained the entire way to the hospital. He's in another room being checked out for a concussion but is otherwise okay."

"So, you're saying my father got shot saving someone's life?" Nicole asked. She might not have picked up on the hints Louie was leaving for Sharon, but they didn't really matter to her anyway.

"I'm saying your father got shot saving a low life scumbag named J..."

"Lieutenant!" Sharon hissed. She was no happier than he was that all of this once again revolved around Jack, but this wasn't an argument they were going to have now. Not with Andy in a hospital bed and especially not with Nicole standing there with them.

"Flynn family?" The three of them looked up as the doctor that Louie had spoken to earlier walked over to greet them. He offered a kind smile to the two women. "Your husband and father is stable," he told them as he glanced down at his file for a second. Therefore missing the pained expression that flashed across Sharon's face. Louie opened his mouth to correct the doctor, but Nicole elbowed him in the side before shaking her head. There was no need to go over things like that right now. "If you'd like, I can take the two of you back to see him now?"

"Nicole, why don't you go first?"

"No. Sharon, please? I don't think I can do this alone." She sent Sharon a look that reminded her so much of one her father would give her that there was no way she could say no. Instead she took the other woman's hand, ignoring the look the Lieutenant was sending them both, and followed the doctor to her father's room.

"Can you tell us how he really is, Doctor?" Sharon asked as they walked. Seeing that he was fine was something she needed, but she also needed to hear it from the man that had treated him.

"Lieutenant Flynn was lucky that the bullet didn't hit anything. It was a clean through and through which I know might sound scary, but was the best case scenario for him. He will be in a good amount of pain for the next few days. Especially since he asked us to make sure we only gave him medication that came with no risks of becoming addicted to it."

"How long will you be keeping him here?"

"If all goes as planned, he will be able to go home in two days. But that will only happen as long as the two of you are willing to keep an eye on him. What he is able to do will be limited and he needs someone to make sure that he listens."

Nicole squeezed Sharon's hand as they listened to the doctor. "We'll both keep an eye on him, I promise."

"Then I will leave the two of you to your visit. Please page the nurse if your father needs anything."

Sharon watched the doctor walk away before she turned her attention to Nicole. "Why don't you go in first? I promise I will come in as well, but your face should be the first that he sees."

Nicole wanted to protest but she thought better of it. Instead she let go of Sharon's hand and took a step closer to the door of Andy's room. "I'll call you in a few seconds to come in." She told her before she slipped inside.

"Oh dad," the words slipped out of her mouth the second her eyes landed on him.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. Honestly." He reached out his hand on his uninjured side and offered his daughter a comforting smile. "It hurts like hell, but you know it'll take a lot more than a bullet to keep me down."

"I do know that but it doesn't mean you have to try and prove it every chance you get. When Sharon got that call, I assumed the worst, Dad. I was so afraid we were going to get here and you would be gone."

The hand that had been moving soothingly along Nicole's back stopped at the mention of the other woman's name. "Wait a minute, what do you mean when Sharon got the call? Why were you with the Captain?"

She avoided his question and looked at the door. "You can come in now."

"Nicole..."

"Don't start. That woman was a nervous wreck over this so you're going to see her. You're going to let her know you're okay whether you like it or not."

Despite his daughter's warning, Andy still found himself glaring as the door opened. "Your husband's room is down the hall."

"Yes, I am well aware of where my _ex_ -husband's room is. But I am here because I want to be. You don't have to believe me Andy, but I care about you a lot."

"You have a funny way of showing it," he muttered.

"Okay you know what, you two obviously need some time alone. So I am going to go and call Dean to let him know what is going on. You," she paused and glanced at her father. "Be nice. And you," she looked to Sharon as she walked towards her. "Don't let him push you away." With a parting smile she let herself out of the room, silently hoping it had been the right choice.

"Andy..." The word came out soft, too soft for her own liking. She cleared her throat, settling into the seat beside his bed that Nicole had used. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"Let me get this straight, I get shot saving Jackson Raydor of all people and you're going to yell at me for it? I saved the father of your damn children, Sharon. What did you expect me to do?"

"I don't. I don't know what to expect anymore if I'm being honest."

"Well that's just great." Andy rolled his eyes before he looked at her. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to say that for a second I thought about not knocking him out of the way? That I almost let my personal issues get in the way of me doing my job? Because it did, damn it. I look at that man and I feel my hatred for him growing. I look at your stomach and... I am reminded every single day that you picked him over me."

"It wasn't like that. I swear to you it wasn't"

"You know what the worst part of it is? That no matter how much you hurt me, I still look at you and wish that the baby you were carrying was mine. That we were the ones getting ready to welcome a child in a few months."

A tear made it's way down Sharon's cheek, followed by another. She lifted her hand to wipe them away before hesitantly reaching out and placing her hand beside his on the bed. She didn't try to hold it because she didn't think she could handle him pulling away from her in the physical sense as well. "You're not the only one that wishes that, Andy. Every night I dream of how differently things would be if she was ours." Her gaze lifted to his face for a moment, searching for any kind of reaction from him. For a brief second she thought the old Andy was coming through, but he managed to slip his mask back in place just as quickly. "I know that nothing I say or do will change what happened. But there is one thing that will never change, Andrew Flynn."

"What's that?"

"How much you mean to me. I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I am so thankful that you are okay, Andy. There are so many people that would be devastated if something happened to you. Your children, our team. Me..."

No matter how he currently felt about her, Andy still hated to see Sharon upset. The more she talked to him, the more her tears continued to fall. If he was in the mood to be honest with himself, then he would admit that seeing her so upset hurt more than the damn bullet that had ripped through him. He was pretty sure he would regret it later, but that didn't stop him from moving his hand over and taking hers. "Sharon, come here."

She looked at him questioningly. The last thing she expected was to see him moving over on his bed and gently tugging her towards him. "Are you sure?"

"Just get up here." His reply was a little softer than he had used on her recently. He had a feeling that played a part in her actually giving in and easing down beside him on the bed. It wasn't the easiest thing to do with her belly and him trying not to hurt himself, but they managed alright.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me?" Her voice was muffled by the way she laid her head against his chest but she could tell by the way his body reacted that he had heard her.

"Isn't that like asking if I'll ever stop being a stubborn ass?"

"Well, I'm hoping your forgiveness will come a little easier..."

He chuckled softly. "I ain't gonna tell you it'll happen over night or anything like that. But, I'd be lying if I didn't say that I miss you."

"I miss you, too and I am willing to wait as long as it takes. I'm not going to give up on us."

Andy leaned his head down to rest against her's. "Who would have thought us both being so stubborn would actually work in our advantage one day?"

"Stranger things have happened, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Andy whispered as he tightened his arm around her. "I guess they have."

The two of them were far from where they used to be and there was no denying that it would take time to get them there. But as Sharon laid there in his arms, the steady beating of his heart under her ear, she knew things would be okay. Like he said, they were both too stubborn for it to turn out any other way.

[Author's note, I want to take a moment to thank everyone that has taken the time to read this story so far! I can't tell you how much it means to me to know that you are enjoying it. I'm undecided if this will be the last chapter or I should continue it. Please let me know your thoughts!]


	3. Chapter 3

The month following Flynn being discharged from the hospital wasn't an easy one, not that anyone expected it to be. He was as stubborn as could be and tried to convince everyone that he was capable of taking care of himself. He wasn't downright mean to anyone but he also didn't want people to feel like they needed to be there for him. The one he had the most trouble feeling as though he could rely on was Sharon. She had taken offense to that at first, having hoped that they might have moved past his doubts in her ability to be there for him as a friend. But when Andy finally confessed to her that it had nothing to do with not wanting her around and everything to do with not wanting to be yet another thing on her plate, she could understand where he was coming from. So they compromised to the effect of her helping him was keeping him company. Provenza, of course, grumbled about them both being lazy and putting him to work. But deep down he didn't mind. Like everyone else, he was happy to see the two of them interacting like they used to.

With Sharon now in her sixth month of the pregnancy and Andy fully recovered, the roles had pretty much reversed. Before the accident Andy had kept his distance from her even though she suspected he was behind the cup of tea that always appeared on her desk. Now he delivered it himself and would take a few moments to ask how things were going when he had the chance to. They still didn't have the natural ease together that they once did, but they were getting there. Which Sharon was immensely grateful for. Especially with the way everything else seemed to be going for her.

"I heard Jack stopped by the office today while I was out." Andy remarked as he made his way towards the couch where Sharon was sitting. When she eyed the wine glass in his hands, he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry, it's orange juice. But I thought maybe the feel of the glass in your hand could trick your body into relaxing like the wine once did."

She laughed softly at his thought process but still took the offered beverage. "You'll be happy to know Sykes sat in your chair the entire time he was there just in case I needed her for anything."

"And Provenza thought we couldn't train her!" He grinned softly, turning in his seat to better face her. "What did he want now? It's too late for him to claim I knocked him to the ground with too much force isn't it?"

"Jack was... well, being his usual self I'm afraid. For some crazy reason he still has it in his mind that this baby is going to lead to us getting back together. I would laugh at him treating a child as a reason for us to get married like we're both teenagers. But I'm far too pissed off at the fact that he is once again trying to use one of our children to get back into my life. I swear he looks at my stomach and sees dollar signs." Sharon glanced over at Andy, sighing softly. "You can go ahead and say it. I know this is all my own fault."

"Jack being a selfish bastard isn't anyone's fault but his own. Then again, you could make a case that it's my fault for saving his life." He shrugged a shoulder before his joking tone turned serious. "Seriously Sharon, don't do that to yourself. Even if you weren't holding onto the hope that Jack would change this time, I'm sure it doesn't make his behavior hurt any less."

"You know, his parting comment was wishing me well in single parenthood. He was halfway through some crack about how people will think I'm the grandmother anyway when Amy offered to personally escort him from the building. I don't know why I am still surprised by how big of a jerk he can be!"

Andy scooted closer to Sharon so that he could take the glass from her hands and put it down on the table. Once that was done he pulled her into his side, wrapping his arms around her. The fact that one of his hands landed on her stomach brought a smile to Sharon's face despite the mood she was currently in. "You know, I can't let you use such language around little Sharon."

"Language?"

"Uh huh, you said the 'j' word! Really Sharon, what is she going to think?"

His mock offended tone brought on a fit of laughter and for the first time in a long time, the tears in her eyes were good ones. She laid her head against his shoulder once she had calmed down. "Thank God I have you here to monitor my use of horrible language! I assume we are going to ignore your comment earlier about the delivery boy being an idiot?"

"That was different! He was staring at your chest the entire time he was talking to you."

"Oh stop it, he was not! He's never done it before and my chest is no different now than the last time he delivered food." She felt Andy shift beside her and lifted her head to look at him. "What?"

"Perks of pregnancy, that's all I'm saying."

"You are such a pig!" She started to cross her arms for added effect but thought better of it. The action would only give him a better view she realized.

"Yeah yeah, guilty as charged. Tell me something new."

She pursed her lips as she tried to think of something sarcastic to say to him. But in the end, the words that left her lips were honest ones. "I've missed this. I've missed us."

Andy was silent for a moment before nodding his head. "Yeah, so have I. I'm sorry, Sharon.."

"Andy, no. You wouldn't let me apologize so I'm not going to let you either. I know we can't exactly forget about what happened," She moved her hand to cover his on her stomach. "And we might be a little too old for a do over, but don't you think we deserve a second chance?"

"Before I say yes, there's something we need to discuss."

"Of course. We can talk about anything you want to."

He pulled her a bit closer to him, resting his head against her own. "It's Provenza and his crazy thought that he's going to be little Sharon's godfather..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon glanced around her apartment and found herself smiling softly at the sight in front of her. Her children were settled on the floor near the Christmas tree with a pile of gifts and a few things of wrapping paper. They were supposed to be wrapping things because they had insisted that at eight months pregnant, Sharon wasn't allowed. And yet there they sat bickering about things and complaining about how difficult it was to wrap the gifts.

"I'm going on record and saying that all gifts should come in square or rectangular shaped boxes. How do they expect someone to wrap something that's round?"

"That's why they invented gift bags." Andy commented before dropping down on the couch beside Sharon. He passed her the cup of tea he had made, then stretched his arm out behind her. Things had improved a lot for the two of them over the past two months to the point where he couldn't imagine being anywhere else than in the middle of things with the Raydor family.

Sharon used her free hand to smack him lightly on the chest. "Don't encourage, Ricky! There will be no gifts bags used on your grandsons' gifts or any of the other gifts down there for that matter."

The sound of someone knocking at the door cut off any remarks that would have been made. Rusty climbed to his feet and made his way over to the door. "Looks like it's break time for us!" He flashed his brother and sister a grin before opening the door. "Oh hey Nicole."

"Hey Rusty, I hope it's an okay time?" She questioned, following him further into the condo.

"It's perfect timing if you're here to help us wrap the gifts." Ricky told her.

"Oh no! I have two kids at home, wrapping presents is all I've done the past few nights." She laughed softly at the look she got before she turned her attention to the two on the couch. "I'm actually here to drop off an early Christmas gift for Sharon and my dad." She greeted the two of them with a kiss before she handed them the box she held in her hands.

"You can open it for us." Andy told Sharon.

Sharon placed her tea cup down on the table before she unwrapped the box. She lifted the lid revealing a copy of _The Very Hungry Caterpillar_ inside.

"I know you're probably thinking it's for the baby, but there's a note on the inside."

Opening the book, Sharon couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped her lips. When she felt Andy's gaze on her, she cleared her throat and began to read. "Dear Grandpa Andy and Grandma Sharon, I hope you will read this book to our newest addition. Estimated arrival July 2016."

Andy stared at the book for a moment before turning and wrapping his arms around his daughter. "My baby is having a baby!"

Emily waited until Nicole had been hugged by both Andy and Sharon before she made her way over to hug her as well. "Is it too early to claim the role of Godmother? Because if not, I'm totally doing it right now."

Ricky and Rusty made there way over a few minutes later and gave her a hug as well. They didn't try and claim any roles in the baby's life yet, but they were still just as happy for her. The time they had spent getting to know her recently had left them feeling like she was already a part of their family. Just like Andy was.

* * *

A few hours later the house was cleaned up and Ricky, Rusty and Emily had made their way to Rusty's room with a plan of watching some more Christmas movies before bed.. Andy slipped into bed beside Sharon. A soft smile on his lips when she instantly snuggled up against him and brought one of his hands over to rest on her stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly. He had been a little more reserved ever since Nicole had left. But she didn't want to bring up until the two of them were alone.

"The fact that my girlfriend and my daughter will be having babies within six months of each other." He chuckled softly. "I never thought I would be saying such a thing."

"It does sound kind of crazy when you put it that way. Does it bother you?"

"Nah, not at all. I'm excited for Nicole and I can't wait to meet this little one." His hand moved lightly along her stomach as he spoke. The little one kicking at him in response and he glanced at Sharon with an apologetic look. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake her up."

"It's okay. She always moves when she hears your voice. I think it's a sign that she's just as anxious to meet you."

Her light tone made him feel a little better, but it didn't stop him from scooting down a little so that he was eye level with her stomach. He pressed a kiss to the spot where he had last felt her moving. "Okay little one, I'm going to make a deal with you. If you let mommy get some sleep, then I'll make her those pancakes in the morning that you two love so much."

"The one with the chocolate chips inside and the raspberries on top?"

"Like I'd make any other ones. Come on, I know what my girls like."

"Mhm. I think you're forgetting one thing about that..."

Andy pressed another kiss to her stomach and grinned. "Alright little one, I've gotta take care of her now. Sleep tight, princess." He moved himself up so that he could lightly press a kiss to Sharon's lips. "Sorry sweetheart, didn't mean to make you jealous."

She narrowed her eyes at him before tugging him closer. Her lips brushing against his when she spoke. "Maybe you should make it up to me then."


End file.
